


Sanguis

by WildIxia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Day 7, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy AU, Gladnis Week, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildIxia/pseuds/WildIxia
Summary: For Gladnis Week Day 7: Fantasy AUIgnis didn't mean for this to happen, didn't realize how careless he had actually become. He'd simply lost track of time, forgotten how long it had been since he last drank. And now here he stood, his rations gone and his body becoming weak as his thirst grew with every passing second.A thirst that could only be quenched by drinking blood.--A Vampire AU in which feeding directly from a human causes extreme sexual desire to not only the prey, but to the predator as well. As Gladio knocks at Ignis' apartment door for a late night visit, he has no idea that the man on the other side is slowly losing control over his need to feed and his will to hold himself back.





	Sanguis

**Author's Note:**

> *rushes in* 
> 
> Somehow, I managed to get this done just as Gladnis Week ends even if I am a little late, but I'm honestly surprised I managed to finish at all considering I barely had any time to write this. I've had this idea floating around since Halloween, but never had the energy to get it out until literally just now. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Apologies for grammatical errors, my editing job is a little shabby with this one.

 

 

Ignis slammed his refrigerator door shut and leaned back against it, sighing loudly as he draped a hand down his face.

“Bloody fucking hell.”

This wasn’t like him, in fact, he’d _never_ had this happen before. There had been too much going on, what with Noctis’ high school graduation and his transition into taking on more duties as the prince, Ignis had simply lost track of time. He was rarely home these days and had fallen into a bad habit of putting his own needs second; sleeping in his office or at Noctis’ apartment, spending all his time at the Citadel, training and participating in Crownsguard events and duties…there just hadn’t been enough time in the day.

Ignis felt his blood pressure drop. He’d been overwhelmingly _careless_ and it could get him in a huge amount of trouble. If he happened to get too hungry, he might collapse.

Or even worse, he could lose control.

His uncle had warned him to watch his rations—not to get too comfortable, not to get too low that he would need an emergency supply.

Ignis swallowed, wincing over the sharp pain that took over his throat and down his esophagus, a similar feeling to having a sore throat from being sick—except the cure for him was something he had just run out of: blood.

Taking a step forward, he rested his hands over the granite of his countertops and shut his eyes, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. _Blood_. Just the thought made him tremble as he let out an unconscious moan. He could imagine the satisfaction so clearly before him; the feeling of it sliding over his tongue, its taste like nothing he could ever describe with mere words, the warmth of his body coming back to its full strength—it was, if nothing else, orgasmic.

There was a reason why his kind wasn’t allowed to go too long without it. His craving could make him lose himself to his carnal instincts and do whatever was necessary to fulfill his desire and prevent his body from going into shock from prolonged malnutrition; his need could make him _attack_ someone. If he wasn’t careful when drinking from from another person, he could puncture an artery and end up accidentally killing them.

Ignis would rather take his own life than to let himself go that far. There was question about it.

Licking his lips, his heart started to pick up the pace in his chest. It had been years since he felt like this, since the desire to drink had physical effects over his body. Usually, his hunger presented itself as just that—hunger. The feeling was fairly similar, except that eating normal food didn’t make him feel better, he needed to _drink_ in order to return to a normal state.

The tricky part was that he didn’t need to drink every day. His kind only required the necessary sustenance a few times a month, sometimes even less than that, depending on the energy expended during that time. That’s where losing track of _when_ he last fed himself became dangerous. The stores that provided him with a blood substitute were only open a few days each week, _if that_.

There was no doubt that they’d be closed on a Sunday night.

Pulling out his phone, Ignis thought about calling his uncle, one of the only people who happened to be aware of his condition. Surely he would know of _somewhere_ that could provide him an emergency ration, something to tide him over until his regular store opened once more. He would only need a little, perhaps just a few drops.

Although, that would mean leaving his apartment, which meant crossing paths with those of the human variety.

“Shit. That won’t work.” He cursed to himself, sighing for the second time.

He’d be able to _smell_ their blood coursing ever so wonderfully through their veins, pulses beating loudly underneath thin, delicate skin.

Ignis couldn’t trust himself to hold back, not when his hunger was growing by the second, spreading through his body like a flame that needed to be extinguished.

Drinking from his uncle was out of the question as well, for it was an extreme taboo to drink from a family member, although that didn’t stop some people during an emergency situation. Ignis shook his head, the thought giving him an overwhelming need to vomit.

There was a reason feeding from a human—a live body with thick, hot blood _pumping—_ was something of a rarity and not a common occurrence; the act was not only incredibly intimate, but it provided both parties with an intense sexual arousal.

It was typically why a feed only happened between lovers, and _exactly_ why he needed to resort to buying blood bags as a substitute.

Like a lightning bolt over his skin and striking him at his core, there was a loud knock at his door. Ignis felt himself shatter as he stared towards the source with wide eyes. There was no way he could answer, not when he was in this fragile of a state. Surely he must _look_ sick—skin pale, eyes bloodshot, his breath uneven and jagged.

With nervous steps, he made his way to the door and quietly looked through the peephole, his stomach sinking as he saw exactly who was on the other side.

_Don’t open the door. Resist. He can’t see you like this._

_Walk away. Ignore him. You don’t know what you might do._

A shiver floated over his skin, his abdomen contracted, toes curling. A voice spoke, betraying every single rationality he held over himself.

_Open the door._

_No—don’t. Resist. Resist._

_Open the door._

He clenched his hands into fists, thumbnails digging into his skin, the pain an attempt at keeping himself sane.

_Open the door._

_No. I won’t._

_Imagine your tongue over his strong neck, tasting the salty, sweet taste of his skin. He’s begging you for it._

Ignis swallowed thickly, the saliva in his mouth starting to gather at the _thought_ of sinking his teeth into flesh, the rich flavor of _his_ blood coating the sensitive taste buds of his tongue.

_Open the door. Invite him in._

_Never._

_It wouldn’t just be good for you, he’d feel pleasure beyond anything he’s ever felt in his life._

_No._

Another knock came, louder than the first one. The sound sent a vibration through his body and his heart leapt into his throat, pulsing so loud he wasn’t sure if could hear anything else. His body felt _weak_ , his head dizzy with an overwhelming thirst. The back of his head started to pound, the pain making him wince with every _thump_.

It was happening before his very eyes—his body acting separate from his mind, the control over his limbs drifting away as instinct— _desire_ —took control.

_Open the door._

He opened the door.

 

\--

 

Gladio knew he wasn’t supposed to know— _knew_ that if he ever spoke out about it, he’d be in trouble. There was a reason that people like Ignis were still able to live out their lives in secrecy, the general population oblivious to their entire existence. Of course, there were always rumors, hushed whispers about the _others_ —those who drank blood to survive.

It wasn’t Ignis’ fault, had never been his fault.

He couldn’t find too much information at first, but with a little digging, Gladio was able to understand a little of how their lives worked.

Ignis’ kind, which pop culture often referred to as bloodsuckers, vampires, or _monsters_ , were more common in general society than Gladio ever thought possible.

With bodies functioning exactly the same as regular people, these “others” were born from a genetic mutation. This mutation caused them to require a certain protein only found in blood to continue living, otherwise they would starve from an alternate form of malnutrition. To stave off death, these people were likely to force themselves onto other people, violating them in order to satisfy their hunger.

As technology evolved over the past several hundred years, this protein could now be supplied by a “blood substitute”, one that could be bought and stored with refrigeration. Attacks against the normal population vanished almost completely over the course of a few years, only a few outliers still making themselves known—although each instance had been covered up and the cause veiled as an act of insanity.

Ignis kept his blood hidden, disguised as a drink prescribed from his doctor to help his “anemia”, but Gladio knew the truth—Ignis was one of _them_ , a human being with a thirst for the blood that pumped through his veins.

The odd part was that Gladio had never been afraid of him, never felt the need to distance himself or end their friendship. If anything, he wanted _more._

Knowing that this persistent, instinctual craving was an essential part of Ignis made him even more attractive.

There was no denying that there was _something_ between the two of them, Gladio knew it wasn’t just him who felt the desire in their dynamic. Lingering touches, hidden glances—a smoldering flame that begged to become a roaring fire.

Gladio wanted to tell Ignis he knew his secret—wanted Ignis to be able to trust him with it, for him to be able to confide in him when his body hurt because his thirst wasn’t satisfied or when he felt lonely, when he had no one else to talk to about how he was different compared to other people.

Ignis was strong, dependable, and confident; the perfect chamberlain to their prince, always the most brilliant man in the room…it wasn’t difficult for Gladio's thoughts to continually drift back to the advisor.

He had lost track over the amount of times he’d think of Ignis as his hands curled around his cock late at night, calling out his name with hushed breath as his hand stroked over sensitive flesh. The image before his eyes was consistent; long legs straddling his core, rocking his hips back and forth over his cock, his head tipped back, lips parted as he gasped Gladio’s name.

As he’d stroke himself faster, squeezing _harder_ with every swipe over the head of his cock, Gladio would imagine Ignis leaning down and sliding a hand under his jaw, forcing his head back so he could slide his mouth over the pulse point of his neck. He didn’t know what it might be like, but to _feel_ Ignis sink his teeth into his neck and _suck_ —it made him come every time, his hips jutting up as his orgasm tore through every nerve in his body.

Guilt followed every orgasm without fail.

Gladio knew every single second of his fantasy was wrong, which was why it was important that he kept it to himself. That’s all it was, just a fantasy.

But if Ignis ever asked to drink from him, there was no question what Gladio’s answer would be.

Now, the reason why he was all of a sudden outside Ignis’ door was simply a loss of his restraint. It’d been almost a couple of weeks since he had actually talked to the man— _weeks_. Even though they attended meetings and trainings together, Ignis never had any time to take a second for himself as he rushed away to his next duty, whether it was Noctis, the Council, or another report to write.

It was simple, Gladio missed him. All he wanted was to sit with him and _talk_ , check in on him, and make sure he was doing okay.

Concern grew as Ignis didn’t answer after the first knock.

Perhaps he was asleep, in the bathroom, or had headphones in—but Ignis _always_ answered after the first knock.

Gladio knocked again, louder this time, just in case Ignis really didn’t hear him the first time. Maybe he should try calling, but he didn’t want to disturb him if Ignis actually was busy with something or trying to go to bed early.

As he reached for the phone sitting in his back pocket, he heard the _click_ of the lock on the other side of the door before it opened completely, revealing the man in question himself.

“Uh…hey—” Gladio began, cursing to himself as he realized he didn’t have an excuse for the visit except _I missed you,_ but upon his eyes taking Ignis in, his concern overthrew his previous anxiety.

Ignis always had a fair complexion, but tonight his skin was positively _pale_ , as if it lacked color completely. Lips that were normally a pretty pink were almost white, the contrast of his red tongue sliding over his bottom lip almost astounding.

Gladio reached out to him, his heart starting to race over the insight that Ignis was definitely not okay, in fact, he looked like he might faint. “Whoa, Iggy—you look terrible, are you alright?”

Ignis had his hand still firmly locked on the edge of the door. “I’m fine, Gladio. Do you need something?” He asked, voice straining to keep its normal composure.

Gladio clucked his tongue. “ _Fine?_ You look like you’re about to pass out. C’mon, you need to lie down.” He said as he took a step forward, but Ignis blocked his access, not letting him through.

The man mumbled something incoherent under his breath before speaking louder, “Okay, I’m a little sick, but nothing some sleep won’t take care of, I assure you.”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “I wonder why I doubt that. You’ve been overworking yourself again, I wouldn’t be surprised if you needed an IV to get some fluids back in you.”

It was subtle, but Gladio’s eye caught Ignis wince at the suggestion.

_Fluids._

_Oh, fuck._

He needed to confirm his suspicion and to do it, he'd have to force himself into Ignis’ apartment, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Taking advantage of his own strength and Ignis’ current lack of it, he pushed himself against the advisor and with a gentle hand on Ignis’ chest, physically moved the man out of the way.

Ignis protested as Gladio took the few steps over to his kitchen, throwing open the refrigerator door to examine the contents inside. Like a proper cook and responsible adult, it was stocked with all the essentials—meat, milk, cheese, fruit and vegetables—but Gladio’s eyes couldn’t locate the one item that he knew Ignis _needed_.

_He’s out. Fuck me, he’s actually out._

He stood, closed the door and looked back at Ignis, but the sight made him suck in a quiet gasp. Ignis was staring at him, but not like a man confused by why his friend would force himself inside his apartment to look through his fridge, no…it a stare fueled by something much more intense, something that could only be described as _carnal_.

“G-Gladio,” he stuttered, “you need to leave, please.”

“I won’t. Not when you’re this sick.”

Ignis looked like he was fighting with himself internally, his hands flexing and clenching repeatedly. After a moment, he turned his head away and walked into the living room, arms crossed over his chest as he stood at the back of his living room couch.

“Ignis…” He said slowly, cautiously, “is there a doctor you can call? Or a place open late for…emergencies?” Of course, a normal ER or urgent care wouldn’t suffice, but there had to be another option.

He didn’t respond.

How fast did his kind start to deteriorate if they hadn’t had enough blood? A normal human would take a couple weeks, maybe more, to die from hunger—but Ignis wasn’t a normal human. How long would it take before his need would overthrow his control? Gladio knew attacks still happened, but it was so rare these days.

This wasn’t the time to test it out. Gladio needed to take action, he wouldn’t let Ignis lose himself. There was always another way.

Following him into the living room, Gladio stood on the other side of the couch, facing the weak body that was somehow still standing before him.

“You need to drink.”

Ignis’ eyes locked on him, wide and terrified over Gladio’s words.

“Excuse me?”

“I know, Iggy.” He lowered his voice, speaking delicately and carefully, hoping the nickname would let Ignis know he wasn’t upset. “You need to drink blood, that’s why you look so sick.”

Gladio watched the Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, his breath starting to come out in panicked bursts.

“How do you know? And for how long?” Ignis asked, his voice angry and shocked.

Gladio shook his head. “Answers later, blood now.” With one swift movement, he tucked his fingers underneath both his Crownsguard sweatshirt and the tank underneath and pulled _up_ , stripping off both articles of clothing and tossing them onto the floor behind him. “Where is the best location? Neck? Forearm? Leg? I’m not quite sure how this works.”

“I am _not_ drinking from you, you don’t understand what would happen.”

“Yes, I do. If you’re worried about the whole ‘arousal’ effect, I can jerk off in your bathroom when you’re done. What’s important is that you _need_ this, Iggy—and bad.” Of course Ignis was worried more about sexually stimulating his friend than over his own health and body.

“I-I can’t…I’ve never fed from someone before…I don’t want to hurt you.”

Gladio pulled his hair to one side, revealing the planes of his neck to the thirsty man. He leaned his head to the side, offering himself up completely.

“Let me be your first.” Gladio’s heart pounded loudly under his ribcage, his skin shivering with anticipation—could Ignis hear it? Sense it? Could he see the blood coursing through his veins under his tan skin?

“Are you absolutely positive about this? I’m not sure if I’d be able to hold back.”

“Fucking _do it_ , I want you to.”

Ignis moved so quickly that Gladio almost bit his tongue as his mouth closed. Hands took a hold of his waist, turning him effortlessly as he was _pushed_ down, landing down on the couch with a bounce. He watched helplessly as Ignis climbed on top of him, legs straddling his lap with one hand on his chest, the other underneath his jaw.

His eyes were dark, almost completely black as his lips parted, tongue licking over them like a predator about to devour his prey. Lips curled back, revealing two teeth that had grown long and slim with a sharp point at the end, ready to puncture.

Gladio tried to regulate his breathing, but was failing miserably. Letting Ignis pull his head to the side to expose his neck, Gladio closed his eyes and waited for teeth to meet skin—for the pain of his neck pierced by two small, thin knives.

Something _hot_ hit his neck instead, making him jump in surprise. Ignis held him steady, his strength overpowering even in such a weak state. Gladio realized with a gasp that it was his _tongue_ gliding over his neck as Ignis began licking the area slowly and repeatedly. He could feel the saliva start to drip down to his collar bone, a slow descent as Ignis savored and prepared the side of his neck.

He realized something then as Ignis worked over him—his neck was going _numb_ , but not in the way a limb would because of a loss of circulation, no…it was like Ignis’ saliva had become an anesthetic, numbing his nerves to prevent Gladio from experiencing any pain.

Ignis let go, sitting up slightly to look down at Gladio’s face. “Hit me if it’s too much, I beg you. You might need to hurt me if I can’t stop.”

Gladio smiled fondly as his eyes connected with the black depths of his irises. “I trust you.”

Ignis inhaled before diving down, his mouth latching over Gladio’s neck with a new purpose. The pain didn’t come as his teeth penetrated skin, but Gladio could very clearly feel the pressure of the puncture as they pushed inside him. His hands gripped over the firm flesh of Ignis' thighs draped over his lap, fingers digging into him unconsciously as he felt the pressure on his neck give way, Ignis’ teeth letting him go as the blood began to pool.

Gladio finally felt himself relax as Ignis _sucked_ , little moans of satisfaction rumbling through his throat as he drank.

“Does it taste good?” He heard himself ask, barely above a whisper.

Ignis swallowed and took his lips away, panting as he responded, “ _Positively amazing.”_ He dove back in, sucking greedily at the expanse of Gladio’s exposed neck.

It was slow at first, but once Gladio realized what was happening, it had taken over him completely. A light, buzzing feeling filled his body, causing him start to lose his senses. Gladio could only think to describe it as a _high_ —a warmth that traveled over him, making his skin feel sensitive and his head dizzy. That warmth shifted over the course of a few minutes, burning hotter under the surface as he began to audibly pant.

_The rumors were true, I’ve never felt like this._

Arousal. Burning, gripping his entire body and _slamming_ into him like nothing ever has before. There was no way Ignis couldn’t feel the bulge of his cock straining through his pants, but he didn’t say anything against it. They both knew this was the outcome, even if they’d never experienced it firsthand.

He’d read it somewhere long ago, but believed it to be more on the myth side of things rather than reality. In preparation to feed, Ignis’ saliva had been enhanced—mixed with a chemical only produced by the blood of a sucker, and once it came in contact with the prey’s bloodstream, it gave them a sexual high, distracting the body from noticing it was being eaten alive.

There was no doubt that Gladio was experiencing that high.

“Do you feel it too?” He asked quietly with a little rock of his hips, the pressure of Ignis against his cock shooting a burst of pleasure through his core.

Ignis responded by grinding down on him, making Gladio gasp as he felt the hardness of Ignis’ own erection bump into his abdomen. _So the high goes both ways…_

This was getting dangerous.

Beyond dangerous.

Deciding he must’ve had enough to satisfy his hunger, Ignis’ lips let go as he swallowed loudly, humming happily before returning his tongue down to lick over numb, swollen skin.

Gladio didn’t want it to end—or was that the high talking? He felt like he was in control, but then again, he also felt the urge to throw Ignis down and fuck him until they were both drowning in pleasure.

The advisor sat up, allowing Gladio to have control over his neck again. The site would be sore, yes, but absolutely worth it.

Ignis looked healthier than he had in _years_ ; his skin practically glowed, the color having returned completely and even better than before, the bags under his eyes were gone, eyes alive and fresh with a new purpose, even his hair seemed to be thicker.

Lips flushed and swollen, Ignis panted lightly as he spoke, “Are you okay?”

Gladio grinned. “Hornier than a dog in heat, but yeah—I’m good. How do you feel?”

His words sent a blush through the advisor’s cheeks. “Ah—I’m…I feel wonderful. Thank you, Gladio…” Glancing down, Ignis’ lips parted again. “This is why a feed normally happens between lovers or those with _that_ kind of relationship.”

“Yeah, I gathered that.”

Silence penetrated the space between them as Ignis didn’t move his body to let Gladio get up, but instead let his eyes stay locked on the Shield’s crotch. Gladio swallowed nervously—what would happen now? His desperation to free his cock from the constraints of his jeans was overriding his sense of reason.

“Gladio,” Ignis began, he eyes slowly caressing Gladio’s bare chest as they moved up towards his face, “you saved me tonight. If I dare ask to push the boundary once more, may I…?”

He put his hand over Gladio’s clothed cock, pressing down with his palm.

_Oh, fuck yes._

“You don’t have to, Iggy.”

Ignis had his bottom lip between his teeth, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes kept shifting between Gladio’s face and his lower half.

“What if…I said I wanted to?”

Gladio’s entire body felt like it might combust, fingers itching to touch the wondrous landscape that was Ignis’ body. Perhaps it was the increasing pressure on his cock or the weight of the man he longed for on his lap—Gladio wasn’t quite sure what happened—but all he knew was that his body took control and _everything_ else took a backseat as he surged forward, capturing Ignis in a searing kiss.

Ignis muffled a surprised gasp, but returned the kiss with a similar fervor, arms wrapping around Gladio’s broad shoulders, hands entangling through his long hair while his thighs squeezed against the Shield’s hips.

His tongue tasted of iron, bitter and metallic in nature, but rich and heady at the same time. He didn't ever imagine that he'd get off to the taste of blood, especially his own, but there was something _primal_ about the way it tasted coming from Ignis’ mouth that made him lose himself even more.

Maybe it was still the aftereffect of his high, maybe he’d truly lost his mind, but if he was honest with himself, Gladio didn’t give a fuck about any of it. What mattered was Ignis’ lips against his, body hot and needy, driven by a lust that he didn’t know was possible.

Gladio reached in between them and unbuttoned the top button of Ignis’ pants then fumbled for the catch of his zipper, his fingers too large to grasp the piece of metal correctly. Ignis didn’t hesitate as he pushed his own hands down, moving Gladio’s out of the way as he unzipped himself.

With lips still locked together, Gladio felt the wet head of Ignis’ cock land against his stomach, forcing a violent shiver to erupt down his spine. Before he knew what was happening, Ignis had made quick work of Gladio’s own pants, practically ripping them open to reveal his extremely hard erection.

This was the moment of his fantasies, the moment he never _dreamed_ could possibly happen in real life. Ignis—fueled by a haze of passion and lust—was straddling him and holding their cocks together, stroking the both of them with a precome-soaked hand.

Gladio had to see it, _needed_ to see it. Breaking apart from the kiss, Gladio panted as he looked down in astonishment. Ignis’ cock was like a dream come true—red and achingly hard, precome pooling from the tip and dripping down to meet Gladio’s length—was this actually happening?

“ _Fuck.”_ The word left his lips without him realizing it, an unconscious curse as Gladio lost himself completely.

Ignis’ hand suddenly stopped and Gladio watched as he got up and off his body before sinking to his knees between Gladio’s spread legs. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of his pants, Ignis encouraged Gladio to lift his hips high enough so that he could slip the articles of clothing down his thighs and calves until they met the floor.

All previous knowledge of how to use actual words left him as Ignis fit his body between muscular legs and took Gladio’s shaft in his right hand, squeezing lightly as he gave it a little stroke.

His lips turned up in a little, devilish grin before leaning forward and ghosting his mouth around the head of his cock. “I think you want me to suck you off.”

Ignis stuck out the flat of his tongue and lightly rested it against the underside of the head, sending an electric jolt directly to Gladio’s pelvis.

“ _Fuck_ , Iggy—”

“Beg me for it, Gladio.” He teased as his tongue slowly slid up to the tip, his mouth open lewdly, just waiting to be filled.

He didn’t waste a single second. “ _Ignis, please_ —I need to feel your lips around me like I need fucking air to _breathe_. You are the single most sexy, wonderful, amazing man I’ve ever had the fortune to meet and goddammit if you don’t get me off _right now_ , I might actually _die—_ ”

Ignis swallowed him down and sucked _hard,_ causing Gladio to throw his head back and cry out a strangled gasp. To be enveloped in such a wonderful heat felt like pure, absolute bliss—it was _nothing_ like he’d ever experienced. Every suck, lick, and _squeeze_ felt heightened to a level that shouldn’t even be possible.

Ignis had one hand locked around the base of his length, stroking him where his mouth couldn’t reach to fill the gap. His eyes were shut in concentration, lips forming a tight ring of suction as he moved himself up and down Gladio’s thick cock, the exhale of air from his nose hot against his sensitive flesh.

With his grip on the couch cushions his only tie to reality, Gladio panted desperately as he struggled to hold himself back from already coming, but the pressure building in his groin was too much and it threatened to overtake him. His confliction between his need to come and his desire to make this last as long as possible collided violently.

“ _Ig—gonna…I’m gonna come…”_ He groaned, words slipping from his lips unrestrained as his concentration abandoned him.

Ignis picked up the pace and pushed himself farther down Gladio’s cock until the head hit the back of his throat and then dragged his lips back up over the hot skin before pressing back down once more. Saliva mixed with precome leaked from the corners of his mouth, dripping slowly down his chin. Gladio wasn’t sure when it happened, but somehow Ignis’ glasses had ended up half-way across the room, as if Ignis had literally thrown them aside.

Gladio couldn’t hold it anymore and thrusted his hips forward, fucking Ignis’ mouth for a few long seconds before his orgasm violently tore through him, racing over his nerves and filling each vein with an incredible high. He head fell back against the couch, hips pulsing as the waves ran over him at full-speed, melting his body into a haze of relaxation and release.

As his chest rose and fell, breathing hard from the exertion, he quickly looked down to where the man before him sat between his legs, his own body breathless and panting. Ignis looked up at him as he wiped the corners of his lips with the back of his hand, eyes glossed over and a soft smile on his face.

Realizing that Ignis needed his release as well, Gladio finally cleared his throat and spoke, “Let me get you off, how would you—”

Ignis cut him off by raising his right hand, showing Gladio the streaks of milky fluid that coated his long fingers. _If he did what I think he did…_

“Did you…come while blowing me?” He asked hesitantly, his voice suddenly too loud in the stillness of Ignis’ living room.

Ignis chuckled gently, “Had to use my hand to get there, but yes…I did.”

Gladio shook his head in disbelief. “If I hadn’t just had the best orgasm of my life, I’d be turned on again.”

Ignis finally stood, wincing as he stretched out his long, lean legs. His previous confidence had diminished somewhat, as if the spell that had overtaken him had worn off.

“Gladio…I…I am sincerely sorry for… _everything_. I had no intention of ever letting myself get to this point where I had to resort to drinking from someone—I was extremely careless and I got you involved.” Ignis spoke as he fastened his pants and adjusted his clothes before walking into the kitchen and washing his hands.

Gladio quickly put a hand to his neck, fingers feeling over the indentations of where Ignis had punctured his skin. The area around the wound felt crusty and ragged, which he could only guess was dried blood. Quickly tucking himself back into his underwear and buckling his jeans, he got up from the couch and strode over to where Ignis stood and rubbed a hand over his back.

“I agree that you need to take care of yourself a little better, but don’t apologize for anything beyond that. What happened was not your fault, this wasn’t something you could control.”

Ignis whipped his body around, eyes locking with the Shield’s. “But—I…”

Gladio shook his head. “No ‘buts’, Iggy. I wanted to help…and in the future, if you find yourself out of blood again, I’d be happy to offer my neck to you again.”

He watched Ignis swallow.

“Even though it causes…well…” His eyes lowered as Ignis' voice drifted away.

“Even though it causes an arousal so strong that Ramuh himself would shiver? Yeah—that too, I’m down with that.” Gladio said confidently, grinning a toothy smile as Ignis smiled shyly up at him.

“Are you trying to tell me you want to be sex friends, Gladiolus?”

Gladio barked a laugh while pulling Ignis into an embrace, arms wrapping over his shoulders to hold him close.

“Nah.” He said softly as he nuzzled his nose into the soft wisps of hair around Ignis’ ear. “I’d rather be lovers.”

He felt Ignis tremble in his arms.

“And next time,” he added, placing a kiss against the smaller man’s temple, “I wanna get you off myself.”

Ignis let out a shaky exhale and rested his forehead in the crook of Gladio’s neck, his hands warm as they held his bare back.

“I would have to add that next time, we put down a towel first—I’m fairly positive that my couch could now be considered a biohazard.” He said with an embarrassed laugh.

Gladio held him tighter and smiled.

“Worth it.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to flesh this out a bit more, but this'll have to do. 
> 
> Hope everyone had a great Gladnis Week! I'm blown away by all the amazing art and fics that have been shared this week, everyone is so talented! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are super appreciated and always welcome. <3


End file.
